1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to a cosmetic container structure, and more particularly to a new and improved mirrored cosmetic container wherein the elements of same are arranged such that a magnifying mirror is employed inside the cover to aid individuals during the application of cosmetics who have a need or desire for magnification.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Cosmetic containers of various types have been utilized throughout the prior art to provide for the directing of cosmetic products relative to a holder structure such as is exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 1,229,285(Kendall).
Kendall sets forth a cosmetic container having a mirror mounted on the top cover and also sets forth that the bottom cover may contain a second mirror on the outside. However, Kendall does not suggest the employment of distinctly different types of mirrors.
Kendall does set forth a cosmetic compact consisting of a top and bottom portion, with the top fitting the bottom when closed so as not to allow spillage of the contents of the compact, with the top hinged to the bottom. This compact may contain two mirrors, one secured to the inside of the top portion of the compact with its reflective surface facing the contents when the compact is closed, and the other secured by a frame outside the cosmetic compartment with its reflective surface facing outwardly.
Accordingly, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved mirrored cosmetic container as set forth by the instant invention that addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction, and in this respect the present invention substantially fulfills this need.